


Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts (Set 1)

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bookworm John, Flashback stories, Gen, Musical Tracys AU, Racing, Teenage Life, Virgil reassurance stories, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: My first take on writing a series of short stories about the Tracy brothers.Features five fics for FabFiveFeb and one random.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. First Demolition Derby, Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FabFiveFeb  
> Alan joins a race for the first time.  
> Contains themes and language.

**Alan**

This was when my schoolmates saw me drive like a real racer.

Our old fellow Rick took us to his dad's old abandoned racing track. His dad was a racer in the mid 21st century and he also modified his car with technology from 2040. Rick really got his racing attitude from his dad, and he said that he wanted to be like him someday.

The racing track is Rick's practice field, and he can now use it with his friends for small fun racing. There were also old trucks and buses at the side, those were used for racing now, instead of secondhand cars.

Going back, Mike picked three of the best junior racers of Rick's track. Luther, or Leather Luther as they call him during races, is of course, the guy who usually wears leather jackets. He is known for his agility when it comes to driving. Next we have Ted the Flash, who obviously likes to go fast. Then the co-owner of the racing track himself, Rick, or Rad Ricky. And two more to go to occupy the trucks.

Mike looked at me and my closest friend Skye like he adored two lovers. Here's a brief story about me and Skye.

We met during English class in seventh grade. We almost have the same interests and we go on random adventures together. She's the only one who knows that I'm from International Rescue, since she got into a major invention mishap with Otis that took them to outer space, and I rescued them along with John. That was a test rocket ship that they modified. Oh, and Otis knows me too.

We stay together as friends. Sometimes my brothers tease me because they think that we're a perfect match. We always hang out, those were the moments that we get to know each other better. We never thought about serious relationship because, of course, age, and her parents did not approve of that yet. Anyways, Skye's the coolest friend I've ever had.

Okay, going back, Mike picked her, aka Sassy Skye, since he knows that she rides motorbikes and going fast too. And he picked me too, which I don't want to, first of all. My schoolmates have never seen me race. Yeah, I like to go fast, but not as fast as I go when I fly Thunderbird 3, since I don't want to blow my cover.

"Okay, fine," I said. "But this is the last time you're gonna see me race."

I'm used to driving on the asphalt, but this was my first driving on the dirt road.

The three hurriedly picked their old favorite. What Skye got was a zombie-themed truck, and what's left for me is a grayish bus that looks like a truck for food delivery or something like that. Then we are ready to roll, with all systems go and engines roaring like... a cat, I guess. Since you know, old buses?

Mike waved the flag and the race started. We accelerated, but it turns out that my truck is slower than I thought. Damn, they got me a truck with the lowest horsepower out of all five. I wish this could go a little faster... actually, a lot faster.

"Alan, that shit has a turbo power you can use," Mike called. "I just modified that."

"Oh," I replied back. "Why didn't you say so?"

Here goes...

It went as fast as Rick's favorite truck. There we go!

Leather Luther bumped into Ted and he lost the race because his opponent was stronger. Looks like it turned into a demolition derby.

"You again, you old bastard?" Luther yelled. "That was the third time!"

Ted dashed off with a cackle.

The fight was on, and Skye and I were trying to avoid the wrestle.

Oops, too late.

Ted bumped onto my truck. I tried my best to get away and pass him. I achieved the obstacle, and it's now down to me, Rick, and Skye.

"Can't believe you got me, Tracy!"

But then, Rad Ricky crashed the windows from Skye's bus. He took her down, luckily she landed safely. She stormed out of her bus and threw her helmet at Rick's truck. "You nasty son of a bitch!"

It was down to me and Rick. Tough race though, it was novice versus expert of the track. I did what I can to pass him but he bumps onto me. Alright, the fight is on.

I tried to get away, but we kept on bumping, until we accidentally hit a stadium light. It fell, caused some sparks, and it landed near my truck. I got away from Rick, he accidentally went off the track, and now I took the lead. Except that the back of my truck is on fire because of the broken stadium light that fell on it.

I looked around my spot if there's a gallon of water or fire extinguisher to stop it. I tried to hit the brakes but they're stuck. I accidentally broke the emergency brake too. My only option is to get out of the truck but I was going too fast and I'm trying to find a way to stop it.

The crew chased me, and Skye hopped on my truck.

"Alan, your truck is on fire!"

"I know!" I yelled. "I have to stop this first, but my brakes aren't working!"

"Try to break the turbo power to slow it down."

"Oh, right!"

I grabbed an axe to break the turbo power machine, and it worked. The truck is moving slower.

"It worked," I said. "But we still have to make this thing stop."

Skye had a quick view at where I'm going. "Hey, how about a hay?"

"That would work."

"Otis and Luther got extinguishers ready."

"Great. Let's get out of here!"

We jumped off the truck and it stopped when it reached a bunch of hay. Then Otis and Luther hurriedly put out the fire. The race is over.

"That... was... fuckin' awesome!" Ted jumped up.

"Awesome?" I stared at him. "My truck was on fire!"

"Don't worry, Alan," Rick said. "We've been through that before. Otis' truck was on fire in the middle of the race. He jumped off and almost sprained his ankle, but he's okay. That's why we have our extinguishers ready."

Mike exclaimed. "What's awesome is you won. That was your first race here, but you won!"

"And you're one of the few guys who beat Ricky in a truck race," Luther added.

"You did a cool move back there too," Skye held my hand.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled.

Our conversations continued and Rick wanted to talk to me more.

"Maybe next time, Alan, wanna go?"

"Hmm... maybe?"

"We'll decide when will be our next race."

Not that easy as I expected like from one of my favorite video games, but that went well.

_(End of flashback)_

"And you guys were safe?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Rick got that all covered."

"Why didn't you tell me about that before? Your truck was on fire, Alan."

"Sorry, Scott. I thought you're gonna be mad at me for driving a truck at maximum power and accidentally got it on fire."

"Well at least you're okay, and they were prepared. Although, we can improve your car's settings while waiting for Virgil and Gordon."

"Wow, thanks, bro!"


	2. I Had To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FabFiveFeb  
> Gordon's got to rescue a young woman in a sub, but there's this one moment that kept interrupting him.

He had to do it. He's the only one who can save her. But he's having second thoughts.

Lady Penelope called John to discuss the situation, and he passed it to Virgil. They needed Gordon to save the young woman trapped in her submarine, nearly at the edge of a cliff. If they didn't get to help her soon, the submarine will head to the deepest part of the ocean. Some parts of the submarine were broken during the crash. She mentioned to Lady Penelope it was her first time to dive in with the sub, and she was nervous. When she got into the risky path of the ocean, the sub hit the rocks and she lost control of it.

Gordon asked Virgil where the situation took place. When his older brother replied, he suddenly stopped. He thought about it when Virgil mentioned the location.

"Gordon, you okay?"

"Got it, Virg. Just, uh, planning... for backups, just in case."

That spot is where the accident happened. It's what he's afraid of. He didn't want to go back there again. But what would he do?

He cannot give up on this. International Rescue is needed.

Thunderbird 2 found FAB 2 on the surface. Gordon headed down and hopped on Thunderbird 4.

_Okay, Gordon, relax, this is just a rescue mission. Don't think about what happened, buddy. Don't think about it._

"Preparing for module deployment," he heard Virgil.

He tried to relax as Thunderbird 2 deployed the module. As it opened, he took a moment to get himself prepared for the mission, then he started diving in.

"Thunderbird 4 is go."

As he was searching for the submarine in danger, he was still feeling nervous. That nightmare kept interrupting his thoughts. He felt scared, and his pulse was raising. He suddenly stopped the controls.

"Thunderbird 4, is everything alright?"

"Virgil..."

"Gordon?"

"I... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

He sighed and finally expressed how he felt. Of course, Virgil knew what happened. It was one of his nightmares that his younger brother got hurt so bad after a major accident. He was always there to comfort him when he was still in recovery. Gordon would share his feelings to him, cry about the pain... he felt comfortable when Virgil's around. He'd give him positive thoughts. He'd stay almost every night at the hospital with him, and brotherly cuddles. Gordon felt relieved on that day.

Virgil's reassuring words helped him get back on the track. Lady Penelope called him too. He was surprised that she listened to everything he said from FAB 2's speakers.

"You can do it, Gordon."

"You don't have to worry about it, bro. We've got you."

He took a deep breath. It's time to face his fear. He went back to the console and started searching for the submarine in trouble.

He finally found the sub and started communicating with the young woman. Luckily, she was alive, only a sprain from the accident. Gordon followed his plan, with support from Virgil, Lady Penelope, and Parker, the mission was successful. He brought the sub to the module with the help of Thunderbird 2 so Virgil could check it out. He got the young woman out of the sub and grabbed his kit to examine. It's all up to him now.

Gordon made a quick stop to say hello to Lady Penelope. When he arrived, she immediately hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, Gordon."

Her warm hugs were comfortable too. He felt relieved.

He accepted it with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and yes, I was talking about the hydrofoil accident.


	3. It's Part of His Homework, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FabFiveFeb  
> Practice takes a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback. Scott is 12 and Virgil is 10 in this part.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Virgil arrived home after school. As he entered the lounge, he heard piano music. Scott's home already? That music sounds like him playing.

"Oh, hey, Virgil," yep, it was him. "Not your usual time."

"Where's Dad?"

"He said he's going to attend a meeting, but he won't be long."

"You're early today."

"And you're a bit late."

"My classmate had a birthday blowout."

"I'll accept that reason."

Virgil approached. "You're in the mood to play, big brother?"

"It's my music project, Virgil," he stopped playing and reviewed the sheets. "I'm stuck to this. Supposedly I'm going to play my guitar but the slot's already full. They're making it equal to be fair."

"Let me guess, an elegant middle school music concert for Thanksgiving?"

"Yep," Scott passed the music sheets to Virgil. "It's also part of my homework to master it."

"Well this is a little tricky," he scanned the sheets.

Scott played the piece again. In the second part of the song, that's where he panicked. His left hand wasn't sure on where to press the keys. "Ah, this is confusing."

"What about the other part of the piece?"

"I'm trying."

The rest of the notes got him more confused. He placed his hands on the wrong keys and sighed. "Ah, this is nuts."

"Aw, don't give up, Scott," Virgil puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know practice takes a lot of time. It's still the last week of September."

"This piece is hard, Virg. They should've picked a familiar tone."

"What's the theme?"

"1950s, I think."

They kept quiet for a moment.

"Can you play it?"

"I'll try."

"Show me how to do that trick, bro."

Virgil reviewed the sheets again. He started playing the piece. During the section that Scott find it hard to play, he tried his best to play it in the right rhythm. He let out a little scream. "Tough solo," he commented. The rest is easy for him now, so he finished the piece with a good note.

"Well that was a tough piano solo right there," Virgil said.

"I signed up for the rhythm section!"

"Ask your teacher."

"I tried, but he said those are the only sheets they've got."

"Then improvise. Make it your own way."

"I just hope it'll work."

Scott rested his head on his brother's arm and closed his eyes. That piece for the Thanksgiving concert pressured him a lot.

"Play me something, Virgil."

"Something to de-stress yourself?"

"Yep. You play better than me, you know."

"I'll play one of your jams."

"Go ahead."

"Scott.." he nudged.

"Oh, right," Scott sat up straight and listened to his brother play. It was one of his jams that he and Virgil usually sing to as a duet.

Sweet jazz music filled the room, until their Dad arrived.


	4. It's Part of His Homework, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FabFiveFeb  
> The family gathers for a jam session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the present day.  
> And can I add the fact that John can play at least one woodwind instrument? Like the trumpet? With the plunger mute?

"Man, I got bored on that event," Gordon groaned. "I thought it was gonna be a party."

"Thought so too," Alan agreed. "Where's the fun in it?"

"I never knew it was gonna be like that," Virgil said.

"I have an idea," Gordon stood up. "How about we have a party here on Tracy Island?"

"For what, Gordon?" Scott asked.

"For fun!"

"John," Grandma Tracy arrived with a package. "I have something for you."

"What is it, Grandma?" John approached.

"It's something you've learned how to play a long time ago."

John received the package and opened it. "My old trumpet. It's been years since I played my old trusty. You brought it here?"

"I found it somewhere in our old home. I was wondering if you remember anything about your trumpet."

"It was for my music class."

"John plays the trumpet?" Gordon was amazed.

"Just a short stint."

Back then, John wanted to play a string instrument. There were loads of instruments in the music room to choose from. Then he changed his interest. He went through videos of people doing song covers with their woodwind instruments. What he liked most were smooth jazz covers. That got him interested to play the trumpet.

He used to play sometimes at night, looking up at the night sky, all alone, composing tones for quite a bit. Sometimes Virgil hears those rough drafts, he liked all of it. John always liked to do a slow-paced rhythm. When he grew up, he didn't get to play it anymore. He didn't quite remember why, he was busy. But he still loves his old trusty instrument.

"And I have something for you that I bought," Grandma gave another box to John.

"A plunger mute," John smiled. "I've always wanted this, Grandma."

"Virgil remembered your wish."

John glanced at Virgil, who was standing near the piano. "Thanks, Virgil."

"Anytime, little brother."

"Hey Gordo," Alan jumped up. "how about a family jam session?"

"Even better!" Gordon exclaimed. "I'll go get my guitar."

"I'll get mine too!"

The two youngest rushed to their rooms to grab their instruments.

"Well, what do you know?" Kayo stood beside Scott. "Something to lighten up the mood."

"They always have great ideas," Scott said.

He grabbed his old acoustic guitar in his room. The family gathered in the lounge and the session started with Gordon. Alan also brought his old beat box that has been in the corner of his desk for a long time. Scott and Gordon took turns first, then later they played a duet together.

After a few songs, it was Virgil's turn with his piano.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna pick someone who's gonna play a duet with me."

"Hey Virg, what about John?" Alan said. "Wonder what it would be like if you guys sing together?"

"I'll just stick to my old trusty, Alan," John was still holding his old trumpet.

"Play something first."

"Alright then," Virgil started playing, a tune familiar to Scott. "Hey, that's my jam," he pointed out.

"One of yours," Virgil said. "I pick you, bro."

"Nah, you can borrow it."

"No, you're playing with me. We haven't done this in years, Scott. Get over here, sit beside me."

'But I don't quite remember the words-"

He didn't want to give it a go, but why not reminisce the past along with his younger brother?

The others cheered to encourage him to perform. So he got up from the couch and joined with Virgil. "You start."

"Sure."

Virgil started singing the first verse, and Scott joined in the chorus, a good sounding blending from the two of them. Gordon, Alan, and Kayo were surprised on how beautiful that was, they probably haven't heard Scott sing for a long time.

"I never knew he sings, but that was beautiful," Alan commented.

Kayo blushed.

After the verse, Scott played a piano solo using only his right hand. The audience were amazed on that bit.

"Hey, it looks like the song needs more than just one solo," Gordon commented. "Scott, that was great!"

"Thanks."

"Your idea, you do it, Gordon," Virgil said.

"Alan?" Gordon glanced at his younger brother.

"FAB," Alan adjusted the tuner of his Strat. He played a small blues solo, and Gordon added a rhythm on his acoustic. Kayo snapped her fingers to the rhythm. The piece went nicely.

"John, your turn!" Gordon called.

"I'm not good at improvising with this, Gordon."

"Come on, I wanna hear it!"

"Guess I'll just follow what Alan did for a bit."

"Oh, and try to add that plunger mute too," Scott added.

"I'll try."

John's small solo added the jazz vibe of the song. Adding the growl and the plunger mute sounded better too. After all the solos, Virgil ended the piece with a good note. All of them contributed to the song.

"Feels like yesterday, huh?" Virgil glanced at Scott.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Yeah, it is."

It was a great family jam session, and it continued all night.


	5. Itinerary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FabFiveFeb  
> "You know the life of being a rescuer is really like?"  
> For Scott, it's something like this.
> 
> Contains themes and language.

**Scott**

June... it's a hell of a busy month.

Same things happen everyday. Not the rescues, but some of my tasks are made at the same hour. Goes like this.

**0700 hours or earlier, or later. Depends.**

Phone alarm rings. Wake up. Check time. Grandma gave me an apple, and there's a note too. It's from Virgil.

_Morning, Scott_

_Grandma says an apple a day keeps you stronger. It's gonna be a long day, bro._

_-Virgil_

Yep, Grandma is the best.

**0710 hours**

Morning routine. Wash face, brush teeth, shower, hairdryer, hair gel, etcetera.

**0735 hours**

Check if there are any calls for help. If none, time for breakfast. A heavy one. Plus Virgil's trusted brand of coffee. It's gonna be a long day. If there are calls for help, perhaps a bagel will do. Have a bite on that apple too.

**0810 hours**

Reports, reports, reports. My brothers would pass their contributions while I compile them. Even if I'm not involved with the rescue. More analysis.

**0900 hours**

Almost all of our rescues happen at this hour. If I'm not involved, I'll monitor. Sometimes Brains would show his new inventions to me.

**1030 hours**

Colonel Casey calls for a meeting with the GDF. Happens almost every Tuesday and Friday. If I'm called to present my reports, well, wish me luck.

If no meeting scheduled, rescues. If none, systems check, or analysis... again.

**1230 hours**

I've been called again for a rescue, a longer one. Happens almost everyday at this hour. Lunchtime? Perhaps a good sandwich.

**1400 hours**

Back on Tracy Island. Monitor several rescues. Most of my brothers are at work. Virgil and Gordon are always out at this hour. Thirty minutes later, it's all up to John. Sometimes I would head to the hall and see Kayo at the gym. If she sees me, she would ask me to join in her training. She would teach me a few moves...there goes another punch on my arm.

**1520 hours**

Thunderbird 1 is go... again! John sends me the coordinates. Looks like this is gonna need some more help, not only Thunderbird 1. Virgil's needed again.

**1630 hours**

Another long rescue. Or maybe two rescues, or three (it happens rarely!)

**1830 hours**

Kayo and my brothers will talk about their rescues and note it down. Business conversations are mostly at this hour.

**1900 hours**

My colleague and one of the agents of International Rescue, Bethany Lloyd, would call. She sends our meeting place. Then I'll get my files, freshen up, and wear a suit. Yes, it's like a date. If it's a club, perhaps a dark casual outfit will do. Dinner with my family, tell them I have to meet one of our agents (tell Gordon it's not Lady Penelope), and Thunderbird 1 is go.

If Beth doesn't need me for the night, it's back to reports again, or systems check. Sometimes another rescue. Then dinner. In the next hours, reports, business and personal conversations, then off to bed.

Let's talk about my missions with Beth as we continue. This happens twice a week.

**2000 hours**

Beth sends me the place where I could land Thunderbird 1. Meet her at the hangar, head to her car, then she'll take me to one private place where we would have our rendezvous.

**2020 hours**

The date. Small reports, casual talks, and slight drinking.

**2040 hours**

Sometimes, someone interrupts our date. Beth needs to solve a case, and I would join her. Tell John about it briefly.

**2150 hours**

Beth takes me to her apartment in New York. Help her write her report, decode messages if there's a need to do it. Sometimes her cases can be solved in a day or two.

After, we would share a bottle of vodka. I'd go for only two shots, of course.

**2240 hours**

Reporting and decoding all done.

She gives me a kiss. Sometimes that single kiss turns into a makeout session, if I'm up for it. Back in college we've been teased that we're a perfect match, but we wanted to keep it secret. We've done these sessions before. Yes, she's my girlfriend. I don't usually bring it up when it comes to business, of course. All of my brothers know about this one.

Damn, I'm so weak. I hope I don't drift off.

**0030 hours**

Oh god, I did.

She had all of my clothes off. Shit, I should be home by now. Tell her I should get going, even though it's already past midnight. We put our clothes back on, get my files, head to her car, and she'll take me back to Thunderbird 1.

**0045 hours**

John calls again. I have to head home now.

And then he's off to his room in Thunderbird 5.

**0055 hours**

Shit.

"You said you're going to meet one of our agents," Virgil folds his arms. "What's taking you so long?"

"We solved a case, wrote reports, that's it."

"That's it?" he repeats.

I sigh. "It was Bethany Lloyd."

"I know. John told me. So, was there a makeout session?"

"Virgil..."

"Gordon's going to ask you that question. Grandma's worried about you, Scott."

"I know. Sorry, Virgil."

"You better head back to bed, big brother. Another long day tomorrow."

"You too."

Did Grandma remember I was with my girlfriend?

Small conversations with Virgil, and then he's off to bed.

**0100 hours**

Head to my room. Finish the last bit of my report about the last rescue before the rendezvous with Bethany Lloyd.

Oh, and I just added glow in the dark night sky stickers on my wall. Alan gave me a set. Beautiful, isn't it? Appreciating his art project.

**0120 hours**

Energy runs out just in time. Drift off for real.

**0700 hours or earlier, or later. Depends.**

Phone alarm rings. Wake up. Check time. Apple on my nightstand. Virgil's note. Get going. Cycle might repeat.

June... it's a hell of a busy month.


	6. Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FabFiveFeb

Eleanor Sherman is one of the youngest librarians in the city. She works in a public library for only two years, but she offers the best services to the clients. She cares for their satisfaction if they got what they needed to know, not only just the care for the collection. Of course, procedures have to be followed.

Getting the job as a one man librarian may sound lonely and look stressful, but Eleanor knew how to deal with it. Sometimes she would seek help from the top clients of the library. To deal with the stress, she would talk to the patrons about what they are looking for. Sometimes a little hello is okay. One example is one of the top clients named John Tracy. He would only show a small smile and later head to his favorite section of the library. She wanted to talk to him but he only stays silent. _Guess he's not much of a talker_ , she thought.

Her work lasted until 9 in the evening.

"Library is closed for tonight," she announced. "Come back tomorrow, if you like."

All the patrons exited quietly, some thanked her for her service. Finally her shift is over. Then she'll head to the nearest convenience store and buy her dinner.

Bur before that, she got out of her desk and checked the facilities. Seems like the patrons did a great job today. She only re-shelved a few books, then suddenly she heard someone bringing some books back on the shelves. She saw a small light flashing at the corner of the Science section. Didn't he quite hear her announcement?

"It's already time, sir," she called. "You can come back tomorrow if you like..."

She saw who it was. "John Tracy."

He looked up at her. "Oh, sorry..." he took off his headphones. He stood up and picked up the books.

Eleanor folded her arms. "Seems like you created your own man-cave."

"Sorry, Miss," he hurriedly returned the books to the proper shelves. "I won't do it again."

"Again? This is your third time this month, John. Check your watch."

"I am checking."

"Got interested?"

He paused. "I guess I am."

She helped him return the books back. "That has been your favorite spot lately, John."

"I guess so."

"And you seem to like the decorations I added on the walls."

"They look nice, Miss Eleanor. Suits the area."

"And you sit and hide here all alone in the corner."

"It's where I'm comfortable with."

The carpets were a good feature after all.

"Sorry to bother your schedule again, Miss Eleanor. I guess I got carried away with the constellations I've read," John showed the book to her.

"One of our new arrivals," Eleanor said. "I picked that one, I was amazed by the images. I was thinking people who are interested with astronomy will be amazed too."

"You've got one client now."

Eleanor smiled.

John was a bit shy talking to the librarian personally. It's like a consultation with one of his teachers in school. He was always nervous whenever he is called by his teacher for a small conversation, just the two of them. He feared that he might get scolded or anything, but his teacher only praised him for a job well done in astronomy. He wanted to know a few things about John's starting career in life.

"What do you want to know more about, John?"

Eleanor sat beside him on the carpet. She has been observing him since he's one of the top clients in the library. She also read the record on the books he borrowed in the past months. All of them were related to astronomy, everything about outer space. Maybe he wanted to be an astronaut?

John looked up at the ceiling decorated with glowing stars. It's like the Science section was hidden in a dome. He smiled on how great it looks.

"The stars in the sky, the galaxies, comets... " he picked up a paper from his folder and read his notes. "The distance of these planets from the sun..." And he draws too (may not be as good as Virgil's but he's trying his best to illustrate his chart).

"I may have learned a few in high school, now I'm going for the expanded format."

He looked up at the decorated ceiling again.

"Yep, there are a lot to learn about space," Eleanor said.

"And I think you just made a constellation, Miss Eleanor."

"Where?" she looked up.

"At the top right. That's the Ursa Major. Can you picture it?"

"Oh yeah, I see. I think I made one at the bottom center."

"Yes, the Scorpius."

"I didn't plan to form constellations, so," she chuckled.

"I think you did a pretty good job though."

"Thanks. And now this place looks like a dome."

"Yep."

He looked at her. "Thanks a lot for the collection."

"No problem."

"I'm preparing for college, so..."

"Where do you plan to go to?"

"Harvard."

She was surprised at his response. "That's... that's amazing!"

"I just received their letter last week and then I approved."

"Well, wherever you will go, I just wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Miss Eleanor."

They paused for a moment.

"What did you take up, Ma'am?"

She stared back.

"I shouldn't have asked that..." he nodded.

"It's okay, John. People don't know much about library science nowadays. But you can get a job easily, it's in demand. So yeah, that's my degree. Wasn't my first choice. My parents wanted me to find a job where I could earn a lot. So I picked library science to match a bit of my interest. I never achieved my dream to work in the media, like being part of the production crew, something like that. Sorry I said a lot."

"It's okay."

"But in my field of expertise, I could also get a chance to work in the media. Being a media librarian is one of them."

Eleanor only shows a small smile. At times she wasn't happy with her life. There's still tons that she can do, but because of a lot of restrictions from her family, it's hard to decide where she wants to go.

"My advice, John, keep following your dream. If you wish to go to space, go ahead. Find a way that will make you happy."

John smiled. "You too, Miss Eleanor. There's still a lot of paths you can go to. It's never too late."

"You're right. Sometimes I wish I could make my own decisions."

She puts her hand on the back of his shoulder. "Just do what you do best, John."

"You too."

After some small talks, they stood up, picked up the remaining books and returned them to the proper shelves. John compiled his papers written with calculations, notes, and illustrations and stored them in a folder.

"We should get going, John. It's twenty minutes past 9."

They headed to the circulation desk. John grabbed his backpack and reached for something, a granola bar, a piece of paper, and a pen. He glanced at Miss Eleanor, who's also packing up her stuff. He secretly wrote a message on the paper, folded it in half, and hid the pen in his pocket. He gave the granola bar with the note to her as a small present. "My way of saying thank you for today."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, wow... thank you, John."

"I'll come back tomorrow, Miss Eleanor."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Take care."

John left the room, and Eleanor went back to her desk. She reflected about the conversation they just had. She had a heavy heart. But John's reassurance helped her to never stop on the path she's standing. She opened the note:

_Your services helped me a lot, Miss Eleanor. Thank you for everything._

_-John Tracy_


	7. You'll Get There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puberty sucks and Alan feels stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to confirm: Alan's eighteen in the story.

Things went weird for Alan Tracy when he turned twelve. Yeah, growing up is great, but it feels weird when he had to adjust to the changes. As years go by, the adolescent stage has been every person's worst years of his life.

First, he was happy with his growth spurt, but it turned into a total bummer when he reached only around five foot four. He wished that he could surpass Gordon's height, but sadly he never did. Double the bummer when he was so close to Kayo's height on one and a half inch. Height increases at a slow rate at around eighteen, so Alan guessed he might have a little chance.

Second, his change of voice was okay. He was probably the late one than his brothers when that happened, he was thirteen. He can still sing pretty good when he jams to his favorite songs; one of them is, uh, what was it? Oh, yes, Live Wire. The riff's pretty badass though.

Sometimes he hated his voice when he squeaks. "You'll get there, Alan, you'll get there," he thought to himself. "I mean Scott sounded more manly when he turned twenty-five. Probably seven or eight years more."

Third, his face. This is what he liked the most, he grew more handsome. He looked for some tips on how to maintain that. Also, his freckles were a good feature of his. And his hair, he found a style that suited him at fourteen.

Fourth, he would stand in front of a mirror to have a look at himself, and sometimes take off his shirt if he wanted to. He may look short and a bit slim but it was quite okay for him. He's comfortable with his shape and also he's a bit lazy for a workout.

Fifth, part of growing up is to experience a little of adult life. He was okay with a few sips of beer and a good wine. Whisky? Not so much. No wonder why his brothers are okay with it. And talking about girls, a wee bit of trouble for him. He felt weird about himself showing signs of infatuation to some girls in school, especially his close friend Skye. And even Kayo when he's back on the island. Now he's a bit shy talking to girls near his age sometimes. Years later and after some sex education classes, he felt more embarrassed. More about girls and their best features, and even Skye, would suddenly pop up in his mind. Playing video games helped him to keep away. One time he was close to having those kind of weird dreams about being with a girl. "This is not me," he thought. "This is so not me. Why would this happen?"

Some are all because of crazy hormones.

And yes, everything was weird.

He wanted to surpass this stage already after years of weirdness. Right now he's the only teenager of the family. And as the youngest, he felt stuck. His brothers were way protective of him, especially Scott. He's growing tired of being treated like a baby brother. He kept telling them that he can deal with the job by himself.

And when situations came in, he reflected after what he had done. His brothers were right. He never thought those situations would occur. He had to think about it more and find a way to figure out the situation. One time Scott put him in charge for a mission in Europa, with Gordon, to save the Pendergasts. It's a challenge for Alan to make decisions on his own. Because by then, he'll reach the stage of maturity. He'll get there.

Scott advised him one time.

"Just enjoy it, Alan. Enjoy it while you still have the time. Because one day you'll miss it. You'll miss being a teenager. Everything gets busier and sometimes you won't have the time to chill. You're gonna miss the old days because yeah, your brothers and I have been through that. Yeah, you're growing up, that's great. We're here to protect you because you're our little brother and we love you. It may take time to surpass the stage where you are in. It's okay, it's part of life."

Alan thought about that for a while. Yep, he always knew that his brothers were right.


End file.
